


Running So Far You Come Back

by AstroGirl



Category: Doctor Who, The Pretender
Genre: Crossover, Ficlet, Gen, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-04
Updated: 2009-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-04 04:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstroGirl/pseuds/AstroGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/25706">"Shaped By Our Futures"</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running So Far You Come Back

Jarod's happy that Jenny's found her father. His heart swells with genuine gladness for her, but underneath it, if he's honest, there's also a bitter, aching sense of envy and a growing feeling of loss. Now that she has her family to be with, he'll inevitably be on his own again, still searching for his.

He stands there a moment longer, watching them laughing and hugging, then silently leaves the room. It's probably better this way.

**

He's sitting on a park bench when she finds him. He's not surprised she was able to; she's as good at this sort of thing as he is.

She sits next to him, cross-legged and sideways on the bench. "You left," she says in a disappointed-sounding voice.

"Yes. I thought, now that you have your dad..." He stumbles over the words. It's so much easier to find the right ones when you're pretending to be somebody else.

"What, you thought I'd just _leave_ you?" She makes that certain face of hers, the one that's amused and frustrated at the same time, and punches him lightly on the shoulder. "Genius." The word is full of wry, sarcastic affection.

"Jenny... It's OK. Really. You don't--"

She shakes her head, ponytail flying back and forth, and interrupts him. "No, you're coming with us. Sorry, but it's all been settled. My dad has some evil regimes to topple -- I told you, it's what he does -- and he needs your help. We both do." She grins at him.

"Evil--? Like _what_?"

"Well," says a voice behind him, "I thought we'd start with this place I've heard of. It's called the Centre. Sounds like a regime in need of toppling if ever I've seen one, and, believe me, I've seen, oh, hundreds, at least. Fortunately, I know just exactly the right three people to do it."

Jarod spins around. Jenny's father is looking at him with a huge, brilliant, perfectly confident grin.

Slowly and hopefully, he finds himself smiling back.


End file.
